Worthless Shield
by PerfectFlyer
Summary: Reyn had always been Shulk's shield but now...another seemed to have taken his place. An inner dialogue told in Reyn's point of view.


**Author's Note:**

**I don't own Xenoblade Chronicles and all characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**_SPOILER WARNING!_********I suggest that you have completed Galahad Fortress before reading any farther.**

When we started this journey, I vowed to protect him. He was so fragile, almost delicate, like clear glass. His keen eyes shone with an inner light, a strength that never matched his skills. But the farther we traveled, the more often I found that he was the one protecting me. He kept growing and growing, his strength and skill surpassing my own. I stayed by his side through everything, as his shield, even if my efforts did little to support him. I remained the shield at his side, his faithful guardian.

Until…

The woman we started his journey to avenge, the woman we thought long dead, was alive. With her new body she was stronger than I could ever hope to be. Her strength put her on par with him and left me far behind. The spot at his side which I guarded for so long…

She now stood in my place.

The two worked as one and guarded each other. My shield was now useless, no longer needed. Even as his strength grew, I had felt my shield becoming smaller, weaker, and insignificant. With each blow a bigger and bigger crack began to form.

Until finally…

This worthless shield broke. It cannot even protect me from this pain I now feel. Seeing her at his side, seeing them together, I should be happy but this aching in my chest won't subside. He has a new shield, one that will and can protect him from anything. I lay shattered and useless, just broken armor, forgotten, and replaced. A broken shield is worthless and should be cast aside, unneeded, unwanted, easily left behind.

So that's why…

As I watch him now, surrounded by those stronger than me, I've decided to leave. Everyone has grown strong during this journey and yet I remain, stunted, the same unreliable idiot. It's evident by how many times he's saved me now; it's too many to count.

Look at him, smiling as he speaks to them all, the Heropon, the Crown Princess, the medic, the hero, and her… Each stronger than they were when they set out, each a valuable weapon to help him on his quest.

And yet…

This shield he started his journey with has been destroyed by the constant battles.

They say the longer you look at something the harder it is to let go… I just wanted one final look before…

Those eyes!

Those eyes that could swallow me completely, those eyes that I constantly lose myself in! They are boring right into me. That bright smile quickly turned to a look of confusion. He saw my bag, he saw my coat, he saw my emotions plainly written on my face, I was never one to hide them.

I turn away before anything more can be relieved. My final view of him might be my downfall, how can I say no to those eyes? Those brilliant eyes that bring light to my world…

As I start away, I hear him call my name. I resist the urge to return to him. I long to be at his side, but that place is no longer mine to hold. She deserves it, she can protect him.

He's still calling my name. He's getting closer now, yet I forge on. He grabs my arm and stops me. I hear his voice but refuse myself the simple pleasure of looking at him. I grip my bag tighter, this is the final test. He's questioning everything, demanding answers. He wants to know why I'm leaving.

In that moment I wish to pour my heart out to him, to tell him everything…but he must know my usefulness is at an end. He must know how worthless I am! I am a worthless shield! A dead weight! And he wants me to voice it!

I stand in silence for a moment, my rage boiling inside me. My mouth is dry, I can't seem to speak. I shrug away his gentle touch, his soothing touch. Only two words leave my lips:

"Goodbye Shulk."

I hurry forward, the rage that drove me to say those words slowly failing, and brake out into a run. My legs carry me before I have the time to think. My vision…is blurry? Why? Why are these tears? My heart is hurting more and more with each step I take away from him. I can't turn back now… It would have broken all the same had I stayed and watched them together. She wounds me without knowing it.

I stumble and trip. My hands hit the hard ground. I sit back on my haunches and look up at the sky.

When had it started to rain?

Only now do I feel the heavy drops on my skin. I brush my tears away and freeze. I hear my name, I hear his voice. He was always faster than me.

Soon he's in front of me, kneeling in the dirt, the same as me. Like this we're close to the same height, I no longer tower over him. The rain soaks his hair…how far did I run? How far did he follow? He's speaking to me but I can't look into those eyes. His warm hands take my face and force me to look at him. Never have I been this close to him before.

Slowly, I remove his hands from my face. My heart, it hammers against my ribs. Since I'm leaving I may as well…

I suddenly pull him close and press his lips to mine. My eyes are closed tightly shut, not wanting to see the look that could be in his eyes. He's so warm and his lips are smooth. His hands grip at my arms and I expect him to push me away. He returns the kiss with equal fever. I cling to him never wanted to let go.

The kiss ends, but I keep him close. I inhale deeply, needing the air. Through the rain filled air, I still try to breathe him in. He's equally out of breath and blushing a deep red. My cheeks too are stained with heat. He throws his arms around me and says something that mends my heart:

"Reyn…Don't ever say goodbye. I need you…My shield."


End file.
